Fiesta
by Shio42
Summary: ¿Es que no ves que esos hijos de puta me han encerrado aquí? –Gritó, empezando a frustrarse.- -¿Y porque te han encerrado?-Preguntó curioso.- -¡Porque mi puta sangre es roja! –Chilló.- -¡Ah sí! ¡Es un puto milagro! –Gamzee se emocionó de nuevo.- -¡Arrgh! –Chilló explotando de frustración, dándose cabezazos contra la puerta del armario.-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Esta historia se me ocurrió al jugar al Beyond: two souls, es tan solo una parte que ocurre en el juego, cuidado con los spoilers (?) no se muy bien como, pero tras jugarla un par de veces me dio por imaginarla modo Homestuck y...bueno, no es exactamente igual pero aquí os dejo esto xDu La historia solo tendrá 5 capítulos, ya están todos terminados así que espero que os guste porque me gustaría poder ir subiéndolos todos! owo **

**Disclaimer: Homestuck ni sus maravillosos personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

El coche se paró lentamente frente a una gran casa. Esta estaba situada en un bonito y tranquilo barrio residencial, ideal para las familias de sangres altas con dinero.

-Vamos, relájate y sonríe un poco para variar. Estoy seguro de que te lo pasaras muy bien en la fiesta, solo tienes que divertirte y podrías socializar un poco, no es tan difícil, puedes hacerlo si te lo propones. Entra ahí dentro, pásalo bien y haz amiguitos nuevos ¿vale? –Sonrió tiernamente un joven de pelo negro y con un jersey rojo.-

-¡Cállate de una puta vez Kankri! No es tan fácil como dices, joder. No quiero estar aquí, quiero irme a mi puta casa. –Gruñó un joven algo más pequeño que el otro en edad y estatura, vestido con un jersey negro y pantalón gris.- Esto no puede acabar bien…

-Cuida tu lenguaje Karkat. –Regañó el mayor.- Vamos, has estado toda la semana encerrado en casa, te vendrá bien esto. Además, tengo entendido que algunos de tus amigos estarán también ahí, no estarás solo como tú piensas.- Dijo mientras descruzaba los brazos del menor y le liberaba quitándole el cinturón.-

-Solo conozco a Sollux y Kanaya, y seguro que estarán a su puto rollo como siempre. –Bufó el troll de cuernos pequeños.- En serio ¿por qué tengo que hacer esto? ¡Ni siquiera conozco a la del cumpleaños! Es una tontería enorme, vámonos. –Insistió. Desesperándose un poco.-

-Vriska, es el cumpleaños de Vriska.- Le recordó Kankri.- Y no es ninguna tontería. Su hermana me dijo que estabas invitado, que mientras más gente fuera mejor os lo pasaríais todos y estoy de acuerdo con ella. –Asintió.- Así que deja de quejarte y ve a divertirte. –Sonrió dándole un beso en la cabeza, esquivando su cuerno.-

-¡Joder! Eres un completo idiota pesado, vete a la mierda. –Gruñó, haciendo una mueca por el beso y saliendo del coche únicamente por huir de su hermano.-

-No te olvides el regalo, es una de esas películas sobre comedias románticas que tanto te gustan. –Sonrió, pasándole un paquete por la ventanilla. Karkat lo recogió sonrojándose levemente.- Vendré a buscarte más tarde, dame un toque cuando quieras irte, pero por favor no que no sea a los 5 minutos de entrar ¿vale? Diviértete y ten cuidado. –Sonrió, despidiéndose con la mano y arrancando el coche.-

-Sí, vale… -Murmuró Karkat frunciendo el ceño, sabiendo que eso sería imposible, mientras se giraba sin despedirse de su hermano mayor y miraba a la gran casa frente a él, sin poder evitar una oleada de nervios recorrer su cuerpo.-

-Joder, esto es estúpido. –Gruñó, apretando los dientes y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para llamar al timbre.- ¿Qué pinto yo en una fiesta de sangres altas? Como se enteren del color de mi sangre seré su puta piñata, o peor ¡me cortaran a mí en vez de a la tarta! Oh dios ¡Oh dios! Van a cortarme ¡me pegaran con bates de beisbol! ¡Voy a morir en un puto cumpleaños! –Chilló todo mentalmente, dándole un ataque de pánico mientras esperaba que abrieran la puerta.-

-¡Oh! Bienvenido Karkat, soy Aranea ¿te acuerdas de mí? –Sonrió felizmente una chica más alta que él, tenía el pelo negro algo azulado y corto y un vestido azul.- ¿Kankri ya se ha ido? –Preguntó, mirando al exterior.- Que mal educado, ni siquiera se ha pasado a saludar. –Suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.-

-Eh…Hum… -Murmuró Karkat aun siendo víctima de su ataque de pánico, ni siquiera estaba escuchando a esa chica, solo quería tirarle su interesante y dramática película a la cara y correr lejos del barrio enemigo, pero sin saber cómo quedó atrapado dentro de la casa, la amiga de su hermano gritó algo y de repente una troll más o menos de su edad apareció a recibirle.-

-Hey~ Tu debes ser Karkat. -Canturreó Vriska, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y haciendo que se tensara.- ¡Oh! Y has traído un regalo, que guay. –Sonrió feliz, arrebatándole el paquete de las manos mientras le empujaba hacia el salón.-

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme ya, pasadlo bien ¿de acuerdo? –Sonrió Aranea asomada al salón, después cogió un par de cosas y se marchó.-

-Hehe~ ¡ya estamos solos! Que empiece la fiesta~ -Anunció feliz Vriska.- Por cierto, este es Karkat.–Rió, empujándole hacia el corrillo de gente mientras que dejaba su regalo junto a los demás y salía corriendo a algún sitio.-

-Hey, KK. –Sonrió Sollux al ver a su amigo, aunque en seguida volvió a concentrarse en su Nintendo DS. También vio como Kanaya le sonreía un momento, pero volvió a su conversación con una extraña y sonriente troll de gafas rojas.-

-Hump…Hola. –Murmuró Karkat, frunciendo el ceño levemente, se sentía algo más tranquilo al estar con dos conocidos de sangre más baja, pero seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar.-

Karkat decidió sentarse en un sillón al lado de Sollux, observó detenidamente pero con disimulo a los invitados. A parte de sus dos amigos, había dos seatrolls hablando animadamente, una chica de pelo largo y pomposo y un chico con pinta de hipster pijo, los seatrolls eran conocidos por tener la sangre más fría en el hemospectrum, eso significaba que eran importantes y seguramente unos pijos ricachones.

-Asco de pijos…-Refunfuñó Karkat por lo bajo, mirando a otro grupito.-

Vio a una troll con un lindo gorrito en forma de gato, estaba dando botes alrededor de otro troll grande y fuerte, algo le daba mala espina en él, quizá fueran sus gafas de sol rotas o que no paraba de sudar. Karkat hizo una mueca y giró de nuevo la cabeza.

Vio a Kanaya que seguía hablando con la troll de gafas rojas, ésta llevaba un bastón decorado con una cabeza de dragón, es posible que la pobre fuera ciega.

A su lado había otro troll sonriente, estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas y conversaba con una chica de pelo negro y ondulado, ésta de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada a Sollux.

Y finalmente sentado en el suelo recostado contra uno de los sofás, había un troll larguirucho con una sonrisa enorme y tonta en su cara pintada como un payaso en blanco y gris.

-Joder… ¿Será que han contratado un payaso drogado para la fiesta? –Pensó Karkat, negando con la cabeza, al menos rodeado de esta peculiar pandilla de trolls no llamaba mucho la atención, el problema sería si los demás descubrían la sangre que corre por sus venas. Aunque solo con no herirse y sangrar, o bien sonrojarse o llorar, no pasaría nada.- Vale…Puedo hacerlo. –Susurró para sí mismo, dándose ánimo.-

-Chicos~ ¡traigo cerveza! –Gritó Vriska felizmente, entrando de nuevo al salón con una caja llena de latas.-

Todo el mundo se acercó a por una, menos Karkat y el troll pintado de payaso.

-Oww~ ¿no tienes un puto faygo, hermana? –Preguntó el payaso con algo de decepción en su voz pastosa.-

-Claro Gamzee, tengo alguna botella en la puta nevera, sírvete tú mismo. –Respondió Vriska, encogiéndose de hombros mientras abría una lata y se apoyaba en la cabeza del troll en silla de ruedas.-

-De puta madre. –Sonrió más el supuesto Gamzee, levantándose perezosamente y saliendo del salón.-

-Humm… -Karkat le siguió con la mirada hasta que la voz de Sollux le hizo girarse.-

-¿No bebes?

-Ehh…Nah. –Contestó, mirando hacia otro lado, si Kankri se enteraba le echaría un infinito sermón sobre que era muy joven para beber y que hacerlo le destrozaría la vida. Como si su vida no fuera ya una mierda. Este pensamiento le hizo suspirar algo triste.-

-Haha~ que santurrón, no sabes lo que te pierdes. -Se burló Vriska, bebiendo un buen trago.- Bueno chicos, no nos quedemos aquí como gilipollas ¡Que empiece la fiesta~! –Canturreó, yendo a bajar las persianas mientras que Kanaya iba a poner algo de música y la troll que le echaba miraditas a Sollux encendía algunas velas.-

-Oye ¿quieres bailar? –Sonrió dulcemente la seatroll de pelo largo y pomposo.-

-E-eh… -Karkat se tensó un poco y aguanto sonrojarse, sin saber que responder, ¿cómo era posible que uno de esos pijos se dignara a hablarle? Quizá estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en esto de ocultar su sangre.-

-¿Pero qué dices Fef? ¡Ni siquiera le conoces! Déjale. –Dijo el otro seatroll, agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella hacia la zona libre del salón para bailar.-

-¡Eridan! –Se quejó al ser arrastrada así.- Pero podríamos conocernos, jope~ -Puso morritos como si le estuviera prohibido hacer nuevos amigos.- ¡Me llamo Feferi! Después hablamos ¿vale? –Sonrió felizmente a Karkat, este siguió algo perdido y nervioso, asintiendo con la cabeza y sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño al ver como Eridan le miraba con superioridad.-

-Que máquina KK, veo que has ligado~ -Rió Sollux, dándole codazos.-

-Grr. –Le gruñó.- Mira quién habla. –Suspiró, levantándose del sofá para investigar por el salón.-

-¿Eh? –Sollux le miró confuso, sin darse cuenta de que alguien se sentaba a su otro lado.- O-Oh, hola Aradia. –Sonrió algo nervioso sin poder volver ya a prestar atención a su DS.-

Karkat avanzó por el oscuro salón, iluminado únicamente por velas y una pequeña bola de discoteca, que había salido de alguna parte de la lámpara. Se acercó a una pared, se quedó mirando las fotos de la familia de Vriska y algunas fotos de la cumpleañera cuando era más pequeña.

Karkat avanzó hasta una gran estantería, mirando algunos libros y entrándole curiosidad al ver tantos libros relacionados con piratas, islas del tesoro y mundos fantásticos. Finalmente se dirigió hasta las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso mientras pensaba en la cantidad de muebles caros que decoraban toda la casa.

-Huu…Si vas a subir, ten cuidado cuando bajes amigo…

-¡…! ¿Eh? –Karkat se sobresaltó un poco por la repentina voz a su espalda, se giró y vio al troll en silla de ruedas que le miraba con una sonrisa tímida.-

-¡Oh! Es cierto, rodaste por mis escaleras ¿eh?-Rió Vriska, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.- Eres un poquito torpe~ -Sonrió siniestramente mientras parecía recordar algo.-

-Haha…S-Sí. –Contestó el otro, encogiéndose en su silla pero sin borrar su sonrisa. Esto hizo que un escalofrío pasara por todo el cuerpo de Karkat. Por un momento se imaginó a Vriska empujando a este pobre chaval por las escaleras y pensó que quizá había ocurrido algo parecido en la realidad.-

-Pero deja ya de cotillear y relájate un poco, pareces tenso. –Dijo Vriska, sonriendo de lado, a lo que Karkat se mordió levemente el labio y asintió huyendo de nuevo, sentándose en algún lado antes de que la cumpleañera le tirara escaleras abajo por diversión.-

-¡Hola! Karkat ¿verdad? Soy Nepeta. –Dijo de repente la troll con gorrito de gato.-

-¡…! –Karkat ahogó un grito, pero se relajó un poco al no parecerle muy peligrosa.- H-Hola…

-Hehe~ ¿Qué tal? ¿Te lo pasas bien? –Preguntó, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.-

-P-Pues… No, no me lo estoy pasando bien. –Decidió ser sincero y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a otro lado.-

-Oww~ ¿prr que no? –Preguntó, haciendo una especie de ronroneo.-

-Porque en primer lugar, ni siquiera conozco a Vriska, es mi puto hermano mayor el que conoce a su hermana, y ésta por quedar bien o algo, me invitó a esta mierda de fiesta. En segundo lugar, no me gusta estar aquí, estaba mejor en mi puta habitación viendo alguna película. Y en tercer lugar…Ehh…-Se quedó pensando un momento al no ocurrírsele nada más.-

-Hahaha~ eres muy divertido Karkat. –Rió Nepeta, pareciéndole muy divertidas las expresiones de disgusto y odio que ponía Karkat mientras se quejaba.- Si te hace sentir mejor…Yo tampoco conozco a Vriska, estoy aquí porque Equius me pidió que le acompañara. –Sonrió, señalando al troll musculoso que los miraba a lo lejos.-

-Oh…Bien…-Murmuró Karkat, tensándose al ver como el otro los miraba y parecía cabreado.-

-Y dime~ -Sonrió Nepeta, acercándose más y haciendo que Karkat se tensara un poco por la cercanía.- ¿Que te gusta hacer, aparte de ver películas? ¡A mí me encanta dibujar! ¡Y cazar! ¿Te gusta cazar? –Preguntó lo último, mirando a Karkat con los ojos brillantes y llenos de emoción.-

-Eh…No, no me gusta cazar. –Dijo separándose un poco, frunciendo el ceño cuando Nepeta dejaba una mano sobre su pierna. ¿A qué venia tanto toqueteo?-

-Oww~ que pena…-Dijo Nepeta algo triste, pensando que sería muy divertido salir a cazar con él.- ¡…! Toca baile agarrado ¿Quieres bailar?

-N-No, yo no…-Karkat fue agarrado por ambas manos y sin saber cómo terminó en la improvisada pista de baile, con una Nepta abrazándole por el cuello y ronroneando contra su pecho- Joder, ¿Qué coño le pasa a esta chica? –Pensó y maldijo todo lo que pudo.-

-Hehe~ seguro que ya te lo han dicho, pero~…Eres muy guapo. –Dijo feliz, escondiendo el rostro en su hombro.-

-E-Esto…Joder, gracias. –Murmuró Karkat sonrojándose, agradeciendo que Nepeta no pudiera ver su rostro ahora y estuvieran de cara a una pared donde nadie podía ver sus mejillas calientes y rojas.- Tu tampoco estas mal. –Se atrevió a decir, suspirando y esperando que el calor en sus mejillas desapareciera pronto.- ¡HEY! –Pero se equivocó cuando las manos de Nepeta bajaron por su pecho y rodearon su cintura únicamente para sobar su trasero.-

-Prr~ lo siento. –Rió Nepeta, cerrando los ojos y acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.-

Karkat tragó saliva y la apartó con toda la delicadeza que pudo reunir, echando a correr como un loco por el pasillo en busca del cuarto de baño.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer! espero que me dejeis algún bonito comentario, o critica constructiva xD Actualizare la semana que viene sin falta, lo prometo. òwó**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! .D Aquí vengo con el siguiente capitulo, espero que os guste!**

* * *

-¡¿…?! ¿Karkat? –Nepeta se quedó desconcertada con los morritos puestos, quedándose con las ganas de darle un beso al otro troll.-

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿¡Qué clase de trolls pervertidos ahí aquí!? –Gritó Karkat mentalmente mientras se echaba agua fría en la cara, al poco tiempo consiguió relajarse y vio en el espejo como su sonrojo desaparecía.- Joder…Menos mal, espero que nadie haya visto nada…-Susurró confiando en la poca iluminación que había.-

-¡Chicos~! ¡Hora de comer tarta y abrir mis regalos~! –Gritó Vriska para reunir de nuevo a todo el grupo.-

Karkat salió del baño y volvió al salón mezclándose con los demás trolls, prefiriendo quedarse apartado de Nepeta por si acaso.

-Woo~ Un tanga. –Sonrió Vriska al abrir el regalo y sacar la prenda, con estampados de telas de araña.- Gracias por hacer la vida de mi amante más emocionante~ -Sonrió de lado y le dedicó un guiño al troll en silla de ruedas, este se puso notablemente nervioso y avergonzado.-

-A ver este. –Sonrió, agarrando el regalo de Karkat y abriéndolo rápidamente con emoción pero poniendo cara de decepción absoluta al ver lo que era.- ¿En serio? ¿Esta mierda de película?

-¡…! ¡No es una mierda de película! –Gritó Karkat al ver la película que Kankri había elegido, reconociéndola.- ¡Es una trágica historia de amor entre dos jóvenes trolls que tienen que superar un montón de mierda para poder estar juntos! Puede que haya momentos divertidos y estúpidos, pero créeme ¡Vas a llorar como una perra con esta puta película! –Asintió muy seguro.-

-…Pfff~ -Vriska soltó una carcajada.- Es una mierda de película. –Asintió y la dejo caer con desprecio hacia algún lado.- Hay que ser estúpido para venir a mi cumpleaños y traerme esta mierda de regalo, en serio ¿para qué has venido?

Karkat frunció el ceño e iba a contestar furiosamente que la estúpida hermana de Vriska fue quien le invito y que él no deseaba para nada estar aquí, pero fue interrumpido por el seatroll que estaba a su lado.

-Es cierto, no sé para que te has molestado en venir. –Dijo Eridan, tomando un sorbito de alguna bebida alcoholizada.- Está claro que no quieres estar aquí y no te lo estás pasando bien, ¿Para qué has venido entonces? Solo estas hundiendo la fiesta. –Dijo, mirándole de nuevo con superioridad.-

Karkat quiso pegarle un buen puñetazo a ese creído y se giró para mirarle mal, odiando que sus palabras hirientes no salieran ahora de sus labios.

-Hump…A demás a estado persiguiendo a Nepeta todo el tiempo… -Dijo Equius, mirándole con odio.- Se la está buscando…

-Ohoho~ ¿Encima vienes aquí a ligar? –Se rió Vriska.-

-¿¡Que!? ¡Pero si yo no…! –Gritó Karkat sin poder creerse que estuvieran diciendo todo aquello.-

Karkat fue a girarse para protestar contra el troll sudoroso pero al girarse bruscamente le dio un manotazo a Eridan y a este se le cayó el vaso de cristal contra el suelo.

-¡Mi vaso! –Gritó Eridan, indignado y enfadado.-

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Serás torpe! ¡Recógelo ahora mismo, idiota! –Gritó Vriska, levantándose del sofá en el que se había sentado para abrir los regalos, agarrando a Karkat de un brazo y obligándole a arrodillarse para recoger los trocitos de cristal esparcidos no muy lejos.-

-Joder, l-lo siento…-Se disculpó un poco asustado, recogiendo algunos cristales y limpiando el líquido con una servilleta que había en la mesa.- ¡Mierda! –Se quejó al sentir de repente un pequeño pinchazo.-…Oh, mierda. –Susurró, entrando en pánico al darse cuenta de lo que significaba ese pinchazo.-

-KK ¿estás bien? –Sollux se acercó algo preocupado por su amigo.-

-¿Te has cortado?–Preguntó Kanaya preocupada al lado de Sollux.-

-¡Oh dios mío! –Gritó de repente Eridan al darse cuenta de algo.- ¿¡Qué demonios le pasa a tu sangre!?

-¿Eh? –Vriska frunció el ceño y levantó a Karkat del suelo, este intentaba cubrir su mano pero un hilillo de sangre de un color rojo brillante escapaba por uno de sus dedos.- Hijo de puta… ¡Eres un asqueroso mutante! –Gritó Vriska, soltando a Karkat como si este pudiera pegarle la peste.-

-Y-Yo… -Susurró Karkat, mirando a los demás trolls con terror, incluidos sus dos amigos le miraban sorprendidos, claro, nunca le había dicho a nadie el color de su sangre, ni pensaba hacerlo.- Tengo que irme. –Dijo rápidamente, intentando huir pero enseguida fue rodeado por los trolls de sangres más altas, sin contar a Feferi que seguía bastante sorprendida. –

-Iugh, ¿ahora piensas huir? ¿Después de habernos contaminado el ambiente con tu abominable presencia? –Dijo Eridan, haciendo una mueca de asco.-

-No pienso dejar que un puto error de la naturaleza como tú se cuele en mi fantástica fiesta y se vaya de rositas. –Sonrió Vriska malvadamente, acercándose a él y agarrándole de los brazos.-

-Los mutantes como tu deberían estar encerrados…-Murmuró oscuramente Equius, agarrándole sin esfuerzo de ambas piernas para sacarle de la habitación con ayuda de Vriska.-

-Hahá~ y eso es lo que vamos a hacer bicho raro~ –Rió Vriska cuando salían del salón hacia la puerta principal.-

Eridan abrió un oscuro armario donde solo había un par de abrigos colgados y algunas cajas.

-Púdrete ahí un rato, a lo mejor si te portas bien alguien te deja salir. –Sonrió Eridan cuando Karkat fue lazando contra el suelo del armario. Cerró la puerta con un pequeño cerrojo y los tres trolls volvieron de nuevo al salón riendo orgullosos, cerrando la puerta del salón.-

-¡E-Esperad! ¡No me dejes aquí! Joder…P-Por favor…-Gritó Karkat desesperado en la oscuridad del armario, aporreando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, sin saber cuándo exactamente había empezado a llorar y sus lágrimas rojas caían por sus mejillas.- Por favor…-Sollozó más cuando escuchó como subían el volumen de la música.- No quiero…E-Estar aquí…-Lloró, haciéndose una pequeña bola al abrazar sus piernas y ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente aun asustado.-

-…Hey~ cálmate hermano, ¿te está dando un putisimo ataque de ansiedad o alguna mierda de esas? –Preguntó de repente una tranquila voz a su lado.-

-UAAH! –Chilló Karkat sobresaltándose, aun mas asustado, se giró un poco en el estrecho armario y gracias a la poca luz que entraba por las rendijas del armario pudo ver al troll con la cara pintada de payaso. -

-Haha~ tranquilo, hombre~ -Rió el otro, sonriéndole ampliamente. Se encontraba algo encorvado sentado en el suelo porque el armario era algo pequeño para sus largas piernas.

-Q-Que… ¿Qué coño haces aquí? –Preguntó Karkat, limpiando torpemente sus lágrimas y sin darse cuenta de que estas seguían cayendo.-

-…Hey~ -Susurró Gamzee, acercándose a él, entrecerrando los ojos y consiguiendo ver el rostro del otro con la luz que entraba del exterior.- Tus putas lagrimas son…

-¡…! –Karkat se asustó y retrocedió por instinto hasta una de las esquinas del armario, pensando que el payaso le pegaría o le haría algo peor.- ¡Son un puto error de la naturaleza, ya lo sé! –Sollozó son rabia.- Mi sangre es una mierda, n-no debería estar aquí…No tendría ni que existir p-pero…Por favor no me hagas nada, y-ya he tenido suficiente por hoy…-Susurró cansado.-

-…Tío~ iba a decir que…Son un puto milagro. –Sonrió Gamzee, algo apenado al ver como el otro había huido, aunque en parte lo entendía.-

-¡¿Q-Que?! –Karkat le miró sorprendido y confundido, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de él?-

-Tienes la sangre putisimamente roja ¿verdad? ¡Eso es un puto milagro! –Sonrió aún más feliz, intentando acercarse de nuevo, esta vez más lentamente para que el otro no se asustara de nuevo.- Pero ¿porque lloras? –Se preocupó ahora, Karkat pensó que este troll debía estar drogado o algo, parecía costarle captar las cosas.-

-Joder… ¿Es que no has oído toda la mierda que ha pasado en el salón? –Preguntó frustrado, a lo que Gamzee respondió con una sonrisa tranquila.- Entiendo…Estas drogado ¿Verdad? –Frunció el ceño, pensando en lo divertido que era estar encerrado en un oscuro armario con un troll drogadicto.-

-¡Oh! No, no, te lo prometo hermano~ -Dijo rápidamente el otro.- En realidad, después de tomarme un puto faygo putisimamente delicioso, me apetecieron algunos pasteles pero…No pude encontrar una mierda y como me dolía la cabeza decidí relajarme un puto rato aquí dentro. –Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.-

-¿Pasteles? –Karkat lo miró algo confuso, pensando que en la mesa del salón había una gran tarta, ¿es que buscaba otro tipo de pastel?-¿Y en serio puedes relajarte aquí dentro? …Yo estoy a punto de tener un jodido ataque. –Suspiró, llevándose una mano al pecho y sintiéndose cada vez más agobiado ahí dentro.-

-Hahaha~ claro hermano, la oscuridad es lo mejor para relajarse y aliviar los putos… -Se calló un momento, frunciendo levemente el ceño y llevándose una mano a la cabeza como si le hubiera dado un pinchazo.-Los putos dolores de cabeza. –Continúo su frase, bajando la mano y sonriéndole como siempre.- Pero si tú no estás a gusto aquí ¿Por qué no sales?

-¿E-Estas bien? –Karkat se preocupó un poco al ver la expresión del otro.-… ¡Dios! ¿Eres idiota o qué coño te pasa? ¿Es que no ves que esos hijos de puta me han encerrado aquí? –Gritó, empezando a frustrarse.-

-¿Y porque te han encerrado?-Preguntó curioso.-

-¡Porque mi puta sangre es roja! –Chilló.-

-¡Ah sí! ¡Es un puto milagro! –Gamzee se emocionó de nuevo.-

-¡Arrgh! –Chilló Karkat, explotando de frustración y dándose cabezazos contra la puerta del armario.-

-Tranquilo, tranquilo~ Yo no quiero hacerte nada malo, hermano~ -Rió Gamzee, sujetando a Karkat para que dejara de golpearse, este solo sollozó de nuevo mientras temblaba levemente.- Shoosh~ cálmate~ -Susurró, abrazándole con cuidado mientras le daba pequeñas y suaves palmaditas en la espalda.-

-Snif…N-No soy tu puto hermano…-Sollozó, sonrojándose y relajándose un poco.-

-Claro que si~ Todos somos putos hermanos. –Rió sin parar de darle palmaditas al otro.- Incluso los hijos de puta que están ahí fuera, como Aradia, Feferi, Sollux, Vriska…Esa hermana es malvada…Pobre Tavros… –Paró de nombrar a los invitados para quedarse tenso un momento, recordando algo, sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño y apretar sus afilados dientes con algo de rabia que de repente surgía de su interior.-

-¿T-Tavros? –Preguntó Karkat, separándose un poco.-

-Sí, el troll más putisimamente bueno que hay, y que está en una puta silla de ruedas por culpa de esa malvada hermana…

-O-Oh…Lo sabía. –Susurró Karkat, poniéndole por fin nombre a ese troll, sintiendo bastante lastima por él y sabiendo que Vriska era una bestia por haberle tirado por las escaleras.-

-No te habrá empujado a ti también ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Gamzee algo preocupado.-

-N-no, yo solo me corte y… -Tragó saliva al recordar el corte y se miró la mano, no podía ver mucho por la oscuridad pero con tan solo ver algún destello rojo se sintió enfermo y mareado.- Joder…N-No puedo con esto. –Susurró mirando hacia otro lado.-

-Déjame ver hermano, yo te lo curo. –Sonrió Gamzee, sujetando la mano herida y sin pensarlo empezó a lamerla para limpiar la sangre.-

-¡¿Qué coño haces!? –Chilló Karkat, mirándole desconcertado y sonrojado, sintiéndose peor al pensar que el otro estaba lamiendo su sangre.- Joder…Al final te vomitare encima…-Susurró volviendo a mirar hacia otro lado.-

-Exagerado. –Rió Gamzee, lamiendo con cuidado el corte, rápidamente rebusco algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una tirita con dibujos de payasos felices y algún globito en ella.- Ya está, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora. –Sonrió cuando le puso bien la tirita.-

-G-Gracias. –Susurró Karkat aun sonrojado, mirando la ridícula tirita.- Esto…Gamzee ¿Verdad? –Preguntó, recordando cómo lo había llamado antes Vriska.-

-Gamzee Makara. –Sonrió feliz y le tendió una mano.- ¿y tú?

-Karkat Vantas. –Respondió cogiendo su mano, sonrojándose levemente.-

-Genial, pues a partir de ahora somos los mejores putos amigos, porque ha sido un puto milagro encontrarnos en este armari-…-Dijo feliz, hasta que volvió a poner una expresión de dolor y tuvo que cerrar los ojos.-

-N-No es ningún puto milagro estar aquí encerrados, pedazo de… Hey, ¿qué te pasa? –Preguntó, preocupándose cuando Gamzee llevaba ambas manos a su cabeza.-

Karkat alzo una mano hacia el rostro del otro, pero se tensó cuando este le gruñó y le apartó la mano de un manotazo.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer! Espero vuestros comentarios o criticas constructivas! owo Actualizare la semana que viene y ow! Gracias The Gray-Eyed Girl por tu comentario .D me alegro mucho de que te gustara! estoy contigo, Karkat es demasiado cute xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo owo muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, os contestare al final cuando hayáis disfrutado del cap! .D**

* * *

-¡No me toques, hijo de puta! –Gruñó Gamzee, mirándole de repente como un perro con la rabia.-

-¡…! L-Lo siento… –Susurró Karkat, alejándose de nuevo y temblando al sentir la ira que desprendía el otro.-

Gamzee se levantó del suelo, chocándose un poco con el techo del armario, rayándolo con sus largos cuernos sin importarle demasiado. Karkat le miró confuso y asustado al ver como de repente el troll más alto gruñía furioso y aporreaba la puerta del armario con todas sus fuerzas, queriendo salir.

-Gamzee… ¿Qué te pasa? –Susurró, temblando levemente, no entendía porque se había enfurecido tanto cuando hace unos segundos era el troll más amable y tranquilo que había podido conocer en su mierda de día.-

-¡Grrr! ¡Hijos de puta! –Gruñó Gamzee sin tan siquiera escuchar a Karkat detrás de él.-

Gamzee siguió aporreando la puerta, arañándola, dándole cabezazos y patadas hasta que al final consiguió tirarla a bajo.

-¿Q-que está pasando? –Susurró Karkat para sí mismo, abrazando sus rodillas de nuevo contra una esquina del armario, queriendo hacerse más pequeño de lo que ya era para que el otro no se diera cuenta de que seguía ahí, aunque Gamzee pareció ignorarle por completo y siguió destruyendo todo lo que se le cruzaba en su camino, tirando las fotos que había en los muebles y arañando las cortinas hasta que tiraba de ellas y las arrancaba.-

Finalmente, Karkat pudo oír como los gruñidos y maldiciones de Gamzee se amortiguaban al llegar al salón y se mezclaban con la música alta y algunas voces.

-J-Joder… -Susurró Karkat, saliendo del armario a cuatro patas, temblando levemente al levantarse, aun bastante asustado y desconcertado.-

Karkat tragó saliva al ver el destrozo que Gamzee había causado en pocos segundos y enseguida su vista se centró en la puerta que conducía al exterior, a su libertad.

-…Tengo que llamar a Kankri. –Dijo para sí mismo, sacando su móvil y buscando el número de teléfono de su hermano para que viniera cuanto antes y le sacara de este infierno.-

-¿Karkat? ¿Ya te has cansado? ¿Quieres que vaya a por ti? Pensé que durarías más y…¿Karkat? –Volvió a preguntar Kankri al otro lado del teléfono, extrañado de que su querido hermano no estuviera gritándole nada todavía- ¿Estas bien? Enseguida voy a por ti. –Dijo rápidamente, preocupándose al escuchar algunos sollozos desde el otro lado.-

-Snif… ¡…! Joder –Susurró Karkat, apartándose el móvil cuando oyó un fuerte ruido venir del salón acompañado de algunos gritos.-

Karkat colgó el teléfono, no fue capaz de decirle nada a su hermano pero al menos este había dicho que vendría a por él, tan solo tenía que esperar.

-¡Gamzee! ¡Cálmate, joder! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Para! –Se podían escuchar diversos gritos cargados de miedo al otro lado de esa puerta, Karkat miró asustado hacia ella, sin saber qué hacer, una parte de él quería salir de la casa y esperar fuera a su hermano, por otro lado quería entrar y detener a Gamzee. No por el daño que pudiera hacerle a los otros trolls, sino porque estaba seguro de que le pasaba algo malo, no era normal que pasara de estar tan tranquilo y feliz a ser una bestia descontrolada, quería ayudarle al igual que Gamzee le ayudo a él. ¿Pero que podía hacer?-

Mientras tanto en el salón.

-¡Joder Gamzee! Suelta eso ahora mismo, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Es que estas sobrio otra vez? –Gritó Vriska, intentando recuperar una de sus carísimas lámparas pero Gamzee le pegó un buen empujón a la cumpleañera y simplemente estrelló la lámpara contra una pared.-

-Tienes que tranquilizarte, pedazo de idiota. –Le grito Eridan furioso, mientras hacía que Feferi subiera por las escaleras para ponerla a salvo en el segundo piso.-

-G-Gamzee…No hagas esto amigo. –Dijo tristemente Tavros, mientras que Kanaya y Aradia lo cogían en brazos para ayudarle a subir por las escaleras.-

-Joder ¿Pero qué le pasa a este loco? –Gritó Sollux algo asustado, escondiéndose detrás de un sofá- ¡Mierda! –Gritó, tensándose cuando Gamzee le lanzo una silla como si nada, por suerte Sollux se agachó lo suficiente y la silla solo se estrelló contra uno de los muebles, tirando algunos libros y fotos.-

-¡Hijo de perra! Te voy a matar. –Gritó Vriska, lazándose al cuello de Gamzee, estos lucharon golpeándose todo lo que podían, arañándose y mordiéndose como animales salvajes.-

-Vriska, ¡para! así no conseguirás nada. –Dijo Equius algo tenso, consiguiendo separar a los dos trolls.-

-¡No me toques, sangre azul de mierda! –Bufó Gamzee, agarrando del cuello a Equius, este se resistía en pegar el otro troll debido al respeto que le tenía a su sangre morada.- ¡Muérete! –Rió Gamzee siniestramente mientras conducía a Equius contra una ventana y agarraba las finas cortinas, rodeándole el cuello con ella para estrangularle mejor.-

-¡Equius! –Grtió Nepeta horrorizada al ver como su mejor amigo era estrangulado, rápidamente saco sus garras de caza y saltó sobre el payaso, quien soltó al troll musculoso al recibir un fuerte arañazo triple en la cara.-

Gamzee retrocedió por el golpe y se llevó una mano al rostro, viendo después su mano llena de su propia sangre morada.

-Equius…-Susurró Nepeta, ayudando a su amigo a levantarse, este tosía mientras lograba incorporarse un poco en el suelo, quedando sentado contra la pared.-

-Honk honk Honk honk~ -Rió siniestramente Gamzee, sonriendo ampliamente entre su sangre, mirando a Nepeta que le daba la espalda agachada en el suelo, sin ninguno esfuerzo la agarró del cuello de la camiseta y la lanzo contra la mesita de cristal donde se encontraba la tarta de cumpleaños y un par de latas de cerveza.-

Nepeta gritó con pánico y lo siguiente que se oyó fue un fuerte golpe y miles de cristales cayendo contra el suelo junto a la deliciosa tarta y el cuerpo ahora adolorido de Nepeta.

-Joder…-Susurró Eridan, retrocediendo asustado, sin saber qué hacer, vio como Vriska seguía en cólera mientras comprobaba que Nepeta estuviera bien.- ¡Maldita sea, sal de aquí ahora mismo maldito lunático! –Gritó en un ataque de valentía, empujando a Gamzee hacia la puerta, pero este apenas se movió con los empujones del otro.-

-¿Porque no te vuelves tú a tu putisimo océano de mierda? –Sonrió, agarrando al seatroll de su bufanda, acercándole a su rostro al tirar de ella, para darle un buen rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que este cayera al suelo de rodillas sin mucho aire en sus pulmones.-

-Hijo de puta… -Gruñó Vriska cuando sacó a Nepeta de entre los cristales, la pobre se había cortado un poco al estrellarse.-

-Honk~ ¿Eres la siguiente~? –Preguntó Gamzee con una maniaca sonrisa, agarrando la lámpara rota tirada en el suelo.-

-Eso parece~ -Sonrió de lado, agarrando el cuchillo para cortar la tarta.-

Ambos trolls se lanzaron el uno contra el otro dispuestos a golpearse y acuchillarse. Gamzee le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo con la lámpara, haciendo un corte tanto en la chaqueta como en el brazo de Vriska, esta sin miramientos le clavó el cuchillo de la tarta en un hombro, haciendo que el payaso gritara aún más cabreado y le pegara un puñetazo en un ojo, rompiendo de paso uno los cristales de sus gafas.

-¡Agh! –Gritó Vriska, retrocediendo por el dolor y sintiendo su ojo sangrar por culpa de haber llevado las gafas.-

Gamzee rió malvadamente alzando la lámpara, preparándose para darle el golpe final a la cumpleañera, cuando de repente…

-¡Gamzee, para de una puta vez! –Gritó Karkat, abrazándole por la espalda e intentando detener su ataque.-

-¿Qué coño? –Susurró Vriska al ver como Karkat entraba de repente al salón y abrazaba al otro, esto le dio tiempo para alejarse lo suficiente antes de que el payaso la golpeara con la lámpara.-

-¡Grrr! –Gruñó Gamzee tirando la lámpara contra el suelo, apartando los brazos de Karkat y girándose para hacerle frente y bufarle como un animal rabioso.- ¡No me toques hijo de puta! –Gritó, empujando al troll más pequeño.-

-Joder…T-Tranquilízate. –Dijo Karkat, mirándole desesperado.-

-No va a tranquilizarse, estúpido mutante. –Dijo Vriska, mirándole con desprecio.- ¿No ves que si no se droga con sus pasteles de baba de mierda y se queda modo gilipollas no se puede tratar con él? ¿Porque tendría que invitar a esta gente? –Dijo lo último para sí misma, llevándose una mano a la frente.-

-¿Pasteles de…? ¿Eso era lo que buscabas? –Karkat miró a Gamzee, empezando a entender algunas cosas pero Gamzee le respondió con un gruñido y le pegó un buen empujón tirándole contra el suelo-¡Ugh! –Se quejó Karkat cuando el cuerpo de Gamzee quedó encima suya en el suelo, parecía que quería morderle pero al mismo tiempo se intentaba controlar.-

-Gamzee…

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate maldito mutante de mierda! –Gritó con odio a centímetros del rostro de Karkat- Voy a matarte…Te mataré…Solo eres un puto error que no merece vivir~ –Rió sonriendo ampliamente, agarrando el cuello de Karkat con sus dos manos, apretándole y empezando a ahogarle.-

-Nmgg... G-Gam... –Susurró Karkat, temblando bajo el cuerpo del otro troll, observando como los tranquilos ojos del payaso ahora eran de un intenso rojo en el globo ocular y amarillo en el iris- Gam…z-zee –Sollozó, dejando que más lagrimas rojas cayeran por sus mejillas, sintiendo como la mirada de desprecio y odio del otro le estaba destrozando por dentro.- Pensé que…Q-Querías…Ser mi…a-amigo. –Respiró entrecortadamente mientras recordaba las palabras del payaso.-

-… ¿Amigo? –Murmuró Gamzee, dejando de apretar el cuello por un momento.- ¿Quién querría ser amigo de una escoria como tú? –Rió, volviendo a apretar con más fuerza.-

-¡Nmgg! –Karkat subió temblorosamente sus manos, hasta dejarlas sobre las manos más grandes de Gamzee, intentó apartarlas de su frágil cuello pero cada segundo le era más difícil y más pesado, sintiendo como cada vez se obligaba a respirar más rápido y su cuerpo se adormecía.- Por… favor…-Susurró, deseando que por algún tipo de milagro Gamzee parara pero como parecía que esto no ocurriría Karkat cedió y cerró los ojos dejándose estrangular.-

-Honk~ Honk~ -Pudo escuchar la risa del otro, cuando de repente sintió algo caer sobre su mejilla.-

Karkat abrió pesadamente sus ojos aun llenos de lágrimas y vio borrosamente la cara de Gamzee, este seguía teniendo mirada de psicópata y una enorme sonrisa, su sangre noble y morada corría por su rostro, pero, había algo nuevo en él… Ahora varias lágrimas moradas caían por sus mejillas, mezclándose con la sangre y algunas caían sobre el rostro de Karkat.

* * *

**Vaya, me parece que este capitulo ha quedado algo corto...pero gracias por leer! xDu espero que os haya gustado~ Actualizare la semana que viene .3 Dior EvensO'neill me alegro de que te gustara mi fic! yep, me he basado en el Beyond xD The Gray-Eyed Girl gracias, me alegro de que al final me quedara bien xDu los últimos capítulos ya no tendrían mucho que ver con el juego, pero bueno espero que te vayan gustando todos owo y sorry, si que era SoberGam al final xDD BiancaFlyppy a mi también me sentó muy mal que encerraran a Jodie en el armario, que injusticia! AlayaShilum me alegro de que te guste el fic! es uno de mis juegos favoritos también y tenia que hacer esta parodia rara con homestuck xD En fin, gracias de nuevo por vuestros comentarios me emociona mucho saber que os gusta lo que escribo! nos leemos la semana que viene~ .D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! owo Aquí os traigo el penúltimo capitulo, ya queda poco para terminar xD espero que os guste!**

* * *

-Gam…Zee…-Susurró Karkat, pudiendo ver más allá de esa mirada llena de locura, algo dentro de él le preocupaba, sentía que el otro le estaba pidiendo ayuda y de golpe tan solo quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien…Aunque fuera Gamzee quien intentaba matarlo.-

-S-shoosh~ -Susurró el troll de sangre mutante, levantando con esfuerzo un brazo para dejar suavemente una de sus cálidas manos en las mejillas frías y manchadas del otro.- No pasa…n-nada…Shoosh~ -Sonrió dulcemente, dándole pequeños toquecitos en la mejilla para después volver a acariciarla.-

-H-Honk… –Soltó Gamzee como un sollozo confundido, aflojando el agarre del cuello.-

-Shoosh~ -Karkat siguió acariciando dulcemente al payaso, murmurando entrecortadamente que todo iría bien.-

Gamzee fue relajándose poco a poco, soltando leves "honks" hasta que terminó por soltar el cuello de Karkat, este lo agradeció aunque tosió dolorosamente después.

-¡Muere hijo de perra! –Gritó Vriska repentinamente, apareciendo detrás de Gamzee para golpearle en la cabeza con la pata de una de las sillas que habían quedado destrozadas.-

-¡…! –Gamzee de repente cayó inconsciente por el golpe encima de Karkat.-

-¡…! ¿P-Porque has… hecho eso? ¡Eres gilipollas! –Gritó Karkat aun tosiendo levemente, intentando reincorporarse con esfuerzo junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Gamzee.-

-Oooh~ perdóneme Señor bicho raro por salvarle la vida~ -Se burló Vriska, dejando caer la pata de la silla y yendo a ayudar a sus amigos malheridos repartidos por todo el salón.- Será mejor que te largues y te lleves a este cabrón, a no ser que quieras recibir un buen palo también y os saque de aquí a los dos en bolsas de basura. -Sonrió a lo que Karkat se tensó asustado y se levantó del todo, agarrando a Gamzee por los pies para arrastrarle a la salida.-

Karkat consiguió salir de la casa arrastrando sin apenas fuerzas a su nuevo amigo, por suerte escuchó como un coche frenaba en seco y la puerta se abría.

-¡Karkat! Oh dios mío, menos mal que estas bien, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te han herido? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo? Por dios, di algo ¿Quién es este? –Dijo Kankri a toda velocidad nada más salir del coche, sujetando a su hermanito por los hombros cuando este soltó los pies de Gamzee.-

-¡C-Cálmate, maldita sea! –Gritó, apartando a su hermano aunque en el fondo se alegrara como nunca de verle y tan solo quería abrazarle durante un buen rato.- Estoy bien, bueno…Supongo… -Suspiró, limpiándose la cara con la manga del jersey.- E-Este es Gamzee…Se podría decir que me ayudo pero… -Se calló al no saber explicar muy bien que había pasado.- Por favor Kankri, tenemos que irnos, p-pero está herido…Quiero ayudarle .-Dijo, mirándole suplicante.-

-Humm… -Kankri miró desconfiado al troll inconsciente al ver el color de su sangre, pero al ver su mal estado y los ojos suplicantes de su hermano no pudo negarse.- Vale, lo llevaremos a casa…Pero tiene que irse antes de que papa vuelva de trabajar ¿entendido?

Karkat asintió agradecido y ambos hermanos agarraron al payaso para meterlo en el coche. Por el camino Karkat terminó contando todo lo que había ocurrido, Kankri solo pudo suspirar y sentirse culpable por haber obligado a Karkat a ir a esa estúpida fiesta.

Después de lo que pareció un largo rato en coche, llegaron a la casa de los Vantas. Esta era más pequeña en comparación con la de Vriska y todas aquellas casas lujosas para gente rica, pero era lo suficiente espaciosa para las tres personas que vivían en ella y lo bastante confortable.

-Primero tenemos que lavarle un poco, con tanta sangre de por medio será difícil curarle esas heridas, además se terminarían infectando y tu amigo podría perder la cara…Eso sería muy desagradable, no quieres eso ¿Verdad? Supongo que a él tampoco le haría mucha gracia, y sus colegas de sangres altas podrían atacarnos al no haber hecho un buen trabajo por él, ¡Oh dios mío! No podemos correr ese riesgo, es mejor curarle debidamente y…

-¡Kankri! ¡Para! –Gritó Karkat molesto por el parloteo de su hermano mientras arrastraban entre los dos al payaso hasta el cuarto de baño.-

-Perdón… -Se disculpó, dejando a Gamzee sentado en la taza del váter y recostándole un poco.-

Karkat abrió un pequeño armarito y sacó el botiquín de primeros auxilios, sacó un bote de alcohol, vendas y algodón, esperando no necesitar mucho más.

Por otro lado, Kankri llenó un barreño con agua y lo dejó junto a Gamzee, cogió una toalla y la mojó bien para empezar a limpiar con cuidado el rostro del troll herido.

-Grr… -Gamzee gruñó levemente pero siguió inconsciente.-

-Ten cuidado –Dijo Karkat, preocupándose.-

-No te preocupes, se lo que hago~ -Dijo el mayor, dejando bien limpia la cara del otro.-

-Wow… -Se sonrojó Karkat al ver a Gamzee sin su maquillaje de payaso, el troll no estaba nada mal, era bastante atractivo ¿Por qué se pintaría así? ¿Quería ocultarlo?-

-¿Wow? –Preguntó Kankri, mirando a su hermano y levantando una ceja al ver su sonrojo.-

-Wo... ¡Cállate! –Gritó, avergonzándose y empujando a Kankri para que se apartara y pudiera empezar a curarle los arañazos de la cara. Primero agarró el algodón y le echó un poco de alcohol, pasándolo por la herida con sumo cuidado.-

Kankri sonrió al ver la inusual delicadeza de Karkat, mientras tanto bajó la ancha camiseta de Gamzee por su hombro herido, limpiándoselo también.

-Cielo santo, ¿Realmente Vriska le acuchilló? –Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño al ver la profunda herida.-

-Es una maldita bestia… -Asintió Karkat sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.-

-Hum…S-Siento mucho haberte obligado a ir… -Suspiró Kankri, mirando a su hermano, este no le miró y solo se encogió de hombros como si le diera igual, aunque sabía que lo había pasado mal.- Yo…Solo quería que te relacionaras y que hicieras amigos y…No quería que te pasara nada malo…

-Déjalo ¿vale? Ya ha pasado… ¿Qué más da? …Y supongo que he hecho un puto amigo, aunque intentara matarme...-Murmuró, terminando de curar a Gazmee.-

Kankri suspiró sin saber muy bien que decir por una vez, desinfectó el brazo de Gamzee y lo vendó para evitar que se desangrara.

-Bueno y ahora ¿Qué hacemos con él? –Preguntó Kankri, mirando a Gamzee y después a su hermano.-

-No sé…Podríamos dejarle descansar en algún puto lado hasta que vuelva en sí. –Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y agarrando a Gamzee con cuidado para sacarle del baño.-

-Bien, pero en mi habitación no. –Dijo rápidamente el mayor, ayudando a su hermano a trasladar al payaso inconsciente.-

-Pues en mi puto cuarto, vamos. –Gruñó haciendo fuerza, avanzando por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación y dejar al troll larguirucho sobre su cama.-

-Gracias por tu maldita ayuda, ahora lárgate. –Dijo Karkat, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio que su hermano tenía intenciones de sentarse en su cómoda silla de escritorio.-

-¿Eh? ¡No pienso marcharme! ¿Y si se despierta modo psicópata y te ataca? ¿Qué pasaría si salgo por esa puerta y cuando vuelvo mi pequeño y querido hermano ha sido brutalmente asesinado? Sería una visión espantosa aparte de trágica e irónica ya que fuiste tú mismo el que quiso curarlo y traerlo a casa, y él tan solo te lo agradece asesinándote para calmar su sed de sangre, cuando tú solo buscabas su protección y cuidado, sin pensar que…

-¡Vete! –Bufó Karkat, agarrando a Kankri de un brazo y echándole de la habitación.-

-Ow ow, ten cuidado. –Se quejó, colocándose bien la manga del jersey y pegando un bote asustado cuando de repente el troll más joven le cerró la puerta con un portazo.- ¡No hagáis nada raro! –Gritó por si acaso, suspirando algo preocupado y marchándose al salón.-

-¡¿Qué coño voy hacer raro con alguien inconsciente?! ¡Idiota! –Gritó Karkat a la puerta, sonrojándose.-

-Nmgg...-Gamzee se removió algo molesto en la cama.-

-Mierda… –Karkat se giró y le miró preocupado, quizá le despertó con sus gritos.- ¿Gamzee?

Karkat se sentó con cuidado al lado de Gamzee, este tenía mala cara y no paraba de removerse ¿Quizá tenía una pesadilla?

-Shoosh~ -Susurró, cogiendo una de sus manos y acariciándosela suavemente mientras llevaba otra mano a su mejilla para darle suaves toques.-

-Grr~ -Gamzee gruñó y apretó los dientes, aun removiéndose y dándole pequeños espasmos en las piernas, como si quisiera correr o bien estuviera huyendo de algo.-

-Tranquilo…Estas a salvo… –Susurró Karkat, acariciando dulcemente su mejilla y entrelazando sus dedos, sonrojándose al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo por alguien al que había conocido hace solo unas horas.- Joder, ¿Qué coño estoy haciendo? –Se preguntó a si mismo avergonzado, yendo a separarse del otro pero se sorprendió cuando de repente Gamzee se giró y envolvió a Karkat entre sus brazos.- ¡…! –Karkat ahogó un chillido de sorpresa.-

Gamzee volvió a gruñir, pero de golpe se tensó y se despertó abriendo muchos los ojos y respirando un poco agitado, separándose un poco de Karkat para comprobar que era lo que estaba hecho una bola contra su pecho.

-Oh…Hola puto mejor amigo~ -Sonrió felizmente de nuevo con su rostro relajado.-

-Joder… ¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? –Gruñó Karkat mirándole mal, separándose bruscamente del todo, aunque en el fondo estuviera contento y aliviado de que el otro se hubiera despertado.-

-Eh…Pues…-Gamzee se reincorporó un poco hasta quedar sentado, rascándose la cabeza sin tener ni idea de lo que debería decir.- Ugh… ¿Qué ha pasado, hermano? –Preguntó Gamzee cuando se llevó una mano a la nuca, sintiendo todo el dolor del golpe que había recibido con la pata de la silla, también notó un cierto dolor en el hombro y en plena cara.-

-¿Es que no te acuerdas? Estábamos encerrados en un puto armario, cuando de repente te volviste loco y saliste para destrozar cosas e intentar asesinar gente. –Le recordó Karkat, cruzándose de brazos.-

-Oh…Si, ya me acuerdo… -Susurró tristemente, aunque tuviera una expresión asustada.- Lo siento…Lo siento putisimamente mucho, de verdad. –Se disculpó, agachando la cabeza.- Odio cuando me pasa esa mierda, n-no puedo controlarme y…Lo odio…

-H-Hey, no pasa nada. –Dijo Karkat, sintiéndose un poco mal por habérselo soltado así.-

-Sí que pasa, hermano. –Dijo, mirándole seriamente.- P-Podría haber acabado mucho peor, podría haber matado a todo el mundo, podría haber incendiado la casa y los cuerpos y…-Suspiró frustrado, asustándose cada vez más de sí mismo.-

-Hey, cálmate -Dijo Karkat, abrazándole y acariciando dulcemente su espalda.- Pero no pasó nada verdaderamente malo, puede que destrozaras algunas cosas y hubiera algunos heridos pero…Todo está bien ahora ¿vale? –Susurró, meciéndole un poco.-

-Sí…Todo está bien... –Sonrió Gamzee, tranquilizándose por las caricias y la atención del otro.-…Porque tú me calmaste… ¿Cómo hiciste eso, hijo de puta?-Le miró ahora curioso.-

-¿E-eh? No sé. –Respondió Karkat, sonrojándose algo avergonzado.-

-Eres un puto milagro, te lo dije. –Rió Gamzee, correspondiendo al abrazo con fuerza aunque él mismo se quejara por su hombro herido.-

-Ten cuidado, idiota. –Dijo Karkat, apartándose un poco y sonrojado de nuevo.- Y no soy un puto milagro, soy un…Estúpido error de la naturaleza. –Resopló, mirando hacia otro lado.-

-Hey, hermano…No digas esas cosas. –Dijo Gamzee, mirándole tristemente al haber captado el dolor y el odio en esas palabras.-

-¿Qué más te da? Ahora dime ¿Por qué te pusiste así? –Preguntó Karkat, soltando al otro para sentarse a su lado.-

-Bueno…Es que yo…

-¡Oh dios mío! No no no, no podéis estar ambos en una misma cama, ¡¿Que confianzas son esas?! –Gritó Kankri, entrando de golpe en la habitación.-

* * *

**Gracias por leer! la semana que viene mas! .D gracias por vuestros comentarios y espero que os haya gustado owo **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! owo aquí estoy con el ultimo cap...Wow, creo que este capitulo es horrible, no se, no me convence...Pero bueno, espero que os guste a vosotros que es lo importante xDu De todas formas muchísimas gracias a todos por haber estado siguiendo y leyendo el fic! me han hecho mucha ilusión vuestros reviews y me alegra saber que lo que tanto esfuerzo me costó escribir os haya gustado -Super estruja a todos sus lectores- seguiré actualizando el fic de 50 first dates, y a ver si pronto puedo subir algo mas, estoy trabajando en una historia chachi-chachi! ...Y no me enrrollo mas, disfrutad de cap. .D**

* * *

-¡Joder, Kankri! –Gritó Karkat, un poco sobresaltado al haberse olvidado de que tenía un hermano cotilla y pesado.-

-Bien, tu amiguito ya se ha despertado, es hora de que se vaya, no quiero ser mal educado pero tiene que irse ¿Me estas escuchando? Papa estará por llegar y no puede ver a nadie aquí, en tu cama… ¿¡Oh dios mío, porque seguís en la misma cama!? –Soltó mientras agarraba a Karkat y le hacía ponerse de pie.-

-¡Argh! ¡Déjame! –Gruñó Karkat, moviendo los brazos.-

-Honk~ Es otro puto milagro, hay dos Karkats~ -Rió Gamzee felizmente.-

-¡No hay dos yos, idiota! Es mi puto hermano mayor.-

-Soy Kankri, mucho gusto. –Sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.- Pero debe marcharse. –Insistió, señalando hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo.-

De repente, el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse inundó la habitación.

-Chicos~ papa está en casa~ -Dijo una alegre voz.-

-Oh mierda. –Dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos hermanos.-

-¿Honk? –Gamzee ladeó la cabeza, sin saber porque los otros dos de repente estaban cerrando la puerta y Kankri se quedaba contra ella de espaldas para bloquearla.-

-¡Rápido! Que se lance por la ventana, tiene pinta de ser un buen acróbata, no debería hacerse mucho daño, de todas formas ya está bastante adolorido, no le pasara nada.- Dijo rápidamente Kankri.-

-¡Idiota! ¡Nadie va a saltar por la ventana! –Gritó Karkat, deteniendo a Gamzee que se lo había tomado en serio y ya estaba abriéndola y sacando un pie fuera.- P-Podemos hablar con papa, seguro que entenderá la situación…

-¿Chicos~? ¿Estáis ahí? –Preguntó una profunda voz al otro lado de la puerta, dando leves toquecitos.-

Kankri abrió la boca para responder, pero Karkat se la tapo con las manos.

-Sí, estamos aquí. –Respondió un poco nervioso mientras Kankri le miraba mal, sabía que si le dejaba hablar soltaría como si nada que tenían un troll herido de sangre bastante alta en la habitación y que horas antes había perdido el control en una fiesta de cumpleaños.-

-Oh, hijo mío, ¿Qué tal el cumpleaños? –Preguntó sonriente, intentando abrir la puerta pero chocó con algo.- ¿Hum?

-¡...¡-Kankri tragó saliva cuando sintió como su padre intentaba abrir.-

-E-eh…Bien~ -Karkat mintió, mirando a Gamzee, no sabía muy bien que hacer y el otro le miraba aún más perdido que antes.- ¿Sabes? Hasta hice un puto amigo.-Se atrevió a decir.-

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es maravilloso! –Rió, volviendo a intentar entrar y preocupándose un poco.- ¿Qué le pasa a la puerta? ¿Se ha vuelto a atascar? ¡…! ¿Estás encerrado Karkat? ¡Yo te saco hijo! –Gritó, separándose de la puerta para coger carrerilla.-

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Espera! –Gritó, alejándose de la puerta como si ésta estuviera a punto de explotar, Kankri lo miró confuso y lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe en su espalda y salir disparado, por suerte, contra la cama de Karkat, Gamzee que había vuelto a sentarse en ella rió divertido cuando sintió el bote.-

-Ya está, todo solucionado. –Sonrió orgulloso de haber rescatado a su pequeño.- ¿Pero qué…?

-Mierda… -Susurró Karkat al ver como su padre se tensaba al ver a Gamzee.-

-¡Kankri! ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué haces tumbado en la cama de tu hermano con un alta sangre? ¡Oh dios mío! ¿No habíamos hablado de esto? Estoy muy decepcionado contigo jovencito, ¿qué clase de ejemplo le estas dando a tu hermano pequeño? Y es que encima en su propia cama ¿No te da vergüenza? Yo que confiaba en ti y esperaba orgulloso que siguieras mis nobles pasos… ¿Qué ha pasado hijo? ¿Qué he hecho mal? Por favor, dime que he hecho mal…-Sollozó, abrazando a Karkat ya que era al que más cerca tenia.-

-Shoosh~ -Dijo Karkat, dándole palmaditas en la espalda de su padre, aguantando un profundo suspiro y pensando porque demonios le había tocado vivir en esta casa de locos y paranoicos.-

-P-Papa… ¡No es lo que piensas! –Gritó Kankri frustrado, levantándose rápidamente de la cama.- ¡A sido Karkat el que quiso traerlo a casa! ¡Él estuvo un buen rato a solas con él!

-¡…! ¡Chivato! ¡Te voy a matar! –Gritó Karkat, sonrojándose y lazándose a morder al otro pero sin conseguirlo al ser sujetado por su padre.- ¡Y no hicimos nada, joder!

-¿T-Tú lo has traído? –Preguntó todavía más confuso.-

-Esto…Hola putisimo padre de Karkat. –Saludó Gamzee con una sonrisa, confundido y a la vez divertido por toda la escena.-

-Oh, buenas tardes joven. –Sonrió educadamente a Gamzee.- Y puedes llamarme Señor Vantas.

-Como quieras putisimo Señor Vantas, yo soy Gamzee. –Sonrió Gamzee, cogiendo su mano y agitándola rápidamente en forma de saludo.-

-Que majo, no ha saltado a mi cuello para matarme. –Rió el Señor Vantas, agitando también su mano.-

-…Que bien ¿eh? –Sonrió Karkat, algo nervioso por la situación.-

-¡Papa! Deberías estar sermoneando a Karkat por habernos puesto en peligro, nunca se sabe cuándo se le puede ir la cabeza y asesinar a medio barrio.-Dijo Kankri, cruzándose de brazos y mirando mal a Gamzee.- Claro que la culpa también es mía, no debí dejarme convencer por su mirada de cachorrito abandonado, debí ser fuerte y duro con mi hermano…Pero no pude… ¡No pude hacerlo! ¿Qué clase de líder seré en el futuro? Estoy seguro de que ninguno ¡oh dios, oh dios! –Gritó Kankri, desesperándose consigo mismo.- Estoy delirando…Todo irá bien, todo está bien ahora, eso significa que este individuo extraño, aparentemente inofensivo pero poderoso, no es tan malo, aun estamos vivos. –Sonrió, dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Gamzee.- Tome la decisión adecuada y salve la vida de un inocente.-Sonrió aún más orgulloso.-

-Claro que sí, hijo de puta. –Sonrió Gamzee, aunque tan solo hubiera entendido un 20% de la conversación que el otro parecía tener más consigo mismo.-

-Es cierto ¿Qué le ha pasado? –Preguntó el Sr. Vantas, al ver como Gamzee estaba vendado.-

-E-Es una larga historia. –Dijo Karkat, volviendo en si, había desconectado su cerebro en cuanto Kankri soltó su segunda frase.- Esto…Papa ¿podríamos llevarle hasta su casa? S-Sé que es peligroso y podríamos morir pero…Me gustaría ayudar a Gamzee a que llegue entero a su casa.-

-Oww eso es muy noble por tu parte hijo, estoy orgulloso de que quieras arriesgar tu vida por ayudar a un amigo. –Sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza y dando su aprobación.- Además, si su familia se entera de que esta aquí podrían pensar que ha sido secuestrado y vendrían a por nosotros. –Rió felizmente al parecerle una buena broma.-

-…Por favor, llevadle ya a su casa. –Suplicó Kankri, entrándole un mini ataque de pánico al pensar en eso último como algo serio y posible.-

-No os preocupéis~ Mi casa es putisimamente grande, mi puta familia tardara un par de días en darse cuenta de que no estoy. –Dijo Gamzee despreocupadamente.-

-No podemos correr el riesgo, nos vamos. –Dijo Karkat, empujando a Gamzee a la salida.-

-Cuida de la casa hijo.- Sonrió el Sr. Vantas, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Kankri, este asintió mientras veía como su padre y Karkat se marchaban con Gamzee en el coche.-

Después de un largo viaje en coche, lleno de maldiciones por parte de Karkat, algunos sermones llenos de esperanza del Sr. Vantas y algún que otro "Honk" de Gamzee, por fin llegaron a su destino.

-Joder…Este sitio de mierda es impresionante. –Murmuró Karkat al salir del coche, sintiéndose bastante tenso e insignificante al ver las lujosas mansiones que se encontraban en esta zona, no quería ni imaginarse como serían las casas de los seatrolls, debían ser castillos bajo el mar o algo así.-

-No es para tanto, puto mejor amigo.- Rió Gamzee, andando tranquilo hacia la puerta de su mansión.-

-Yo te espero aquí. –Sonrió el Sr. Vantas aun dentro del coche, Karkat suspiró y asintió, siguiendo a Gamzee.-

Al llegar a la puerta Gamzee tocó el timbre, inundando el ambiente con una siniestra melodía típica de carnaval.

-Joder… -Karkat se encogió al escucharlo, dándole un escalofrío.-

-Es putisimamente genial ¿eh? –Sonrió Gamzee, animándose con la "animada" melodía.-

-S-Si, lo que tú digas. –Dijo Karkat mirando a su alrededor y poniéndose más nervioso, se tranquilizó un poco al ver que su padre seguía feliz en el coche, moviéndose de un lado a otro y cantando alguna canción que habrían puesto en la radio.-

De repente, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un troll bastante alto vestido de negro con el estampado de un esqueleto, también tenía la cara pintada como si fuera una calavera y sus labios estaban cosidos. La verdad es que se parecía bastante a Gamzee, solo que más alto, más mayor y con más pelo, si eso era posible.

-Hey~ ya he vuelto putisimo hermano ¿Todo putamente bien por aquí? –Sonrió Gamzee, mientras que el otro troll sonreía y hacia un gesto como saludo, después le enseñó el dedo pulgar hacia arriba, como señal de que todo estaba bien -

-Oh… -Karkat comprendió al instante que el otro no podía hablar, debió imaginarlo antes al ver sus labios cosidos, aunque procuraba no fijarse mucho en ello ya que le daban escalofríos.-

-Puto mejor amigo, este es Kurloz, es mi puto hermano mayor. –Sonrió Gamzee, presentándoles.- Hermano, este es Karkat, mi nuevo puto mejor amigo.

-E-Encantado de conocerte. –Dijo Karkat algo nervioso, Kurloz sonrió dulcemente y cogió la mano de Karkat, agitándola más suavemente de lo que lo hizo Gamzee con su padre.- Vaya, pues no parece que sea un loco psicópata. –Pensó Karkat, aunque de todas formas no quiso arriesgarse a entrar en la casa y ver algo que no debiera o simplemente…Conocer al padre de Gamzee.- B-Bueno, tengo que irme ya, mi puto padre está esperándome. –Dijo rápidamente, alejándose un poco para marcharse.-

-Oww~ Es una pena hermano. –Dijo Gamzee algo triste de que su amigo ya se fuera.- Espera~ estaremos en puto contacto. –Sonrió y fue tras él alejándose de la puerta, consiguiendo atrapar rápidamente la mano de Karkat antes de que este se alejara más.-

-¡¿Q-Que haces?! –Se sonrojó tirando de su mano sin poder soltarse, Gamzee rió y saco un rotulador morado del bolsillo de su pantalón ¿Pero qué demonios llevaba en los bolsillos?-

-Este es mi trollian, así podremos hablar siempre que queramos, puto mejor amigo. –Sonrió Gamzee cuando terminó de escribir en la mano del otro y la soltó.-

-Ow…Esta bien. –Murmuró Karkat mirando su mano, sonrojándose cuando vio que Gamzee le había pintado también una carita feliz de payaso y algo sobre que era un puto milagro.- B-Bueno, me voy. –Dijo rápidamente, huyendo hasta el coche.-

-Después hablamos puto mejor amigo~ -Sonrió Gamzee despidiéndose del otro y viendo como el coche arrancaba, alejándose.- Hoy ha sido un puto día milagroso. –Rió, volviendo hasta su mansión y pasando al interior junto con su hermano.-

Mientras tanto, en el coche, Karkat miraba con el ceño fruncido su mano pintarrajeada con morado, se quedó observándola durante un momento hasta que finalmente suspiró y sonrió, pensando que después de todo, no había sido un día tan malo.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer! siento que haya sido algo corto xDu de nuevo muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! oh! y os contesto, .san siento quitarte la alegría de leer, jope yo no quería, pero iba a ser un fic cortito...Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! y si, Kankri siempre interrumpiendo xDu BiancaFluppy espero que te guste el capitulo final, Wendylove4 yes, Kankri es un pervertido (?) xD  
En fin, nos leemos! owo**


End file.
